Unbreak my heart
by Anikathepen
Summary: Finished Adam is in love with his clueless exbest friend Jay. Now Jay is returning to Smackdown. Will Adam and Jay become friends again...or something more?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I so totally own nothing! Why do we have to keep telling you we own nothing! It's actually very depressing!  
  
Author's note: I love Adam/Jay Slash. (Everyone go check out the following authors; Pandora1017, Lady Arianna, Forgiven and Standing.) I still enjoy Matt/Amy stories though. This is just my lame attempt at an Adam/Jay story.  
  
**************************  
  
Adam's POV  
  
Jay.  
  
That used to be my favourite word. I never called him Jason. Definitely not Christian. Just Jay. My Jay. I was never his Adam though. I was never any more than just plain Adam, his friend, I want Jay and I to be more than 'Just friends.' I wish we could be.  
  
And now he was coming to Smackdown.  
  
I could remember the row we'd had before he left for raw.  
  
*******Flash back*******  
  
"Jay, please don't go."  
  
"Why? Why Adam? So I can stay here in your shadow!"  
  
"What, You're not in my shadow. Nobody thinks that!"  
  
"I think that."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What? You're leaving because YOU think you're in MY shadow."  
  
"I have to prove to myself that I can do this without you Adam"  
  
"You can. YOU ARE!"  
  
"I'll always come crying to you if something goes wrong if I stay here. And you'll fix it for me, like you always do!"  
  
"That's because I hate to see you suffer."  
  
"Well soon you won't be seeing me at all."  
  
I blocked the doorway.  
  
"I won't let you!"  
  
"Lemme through the door Adam."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Jay shoved me to the floor and ran out. That was the last time I'd spoken to him. And I'd never got the chance to tell him what he means to me.  
  
We weren't even 'just friends' anymore. We were strangers.  
  
Author: I know it's short but there's lot's more to come if you review Hint hint 


	2. Attempted reconcilliance

Author: Ok here is another chapter. This one's also kinda short but oh well!  
  
***********  
  
Adam's POV  
  
**********  
  
There he is.  
  
Go talk to him.  
  
Go on.  
  
It was Smackdown again. Jay-Day. He was over by the Soda machine talking to Stephanie about his character's creative standpoint. I was standing the other side of a corner, just close enough to hear what was going on.  
  
"It's great that you're coming back to Smackdown Jason. I don't understand why you left in the first place! Why was that exactly?"  
  
Jay went quiet. When I sneaked a glance at him he'd gone red and was staring at the floor.  
  
"It was......It was personal."  
  
"Well I don't want to pry so let's not talk about it."  
  
"Suits me!"  
  
Stephanie and Jay shook hands and then parted. Jay headed towards where I was spying on him. I backed away and slipped into the nearest locker room. If only I'd bothered to read the nameplate on the door. I found out later it read ***Jason Reso***  
  
******************  
  
"What are you doing here?" I was surprised at the tone of his voice. It wasn't demanding or accusing. Just as if he wanted to know. But what could I say?  
  
"I'm sorry Jaysie." 'Jaysie' why the hell did I call him 'Jaysie'? Maybe it wasn't so stupid though because Jay smiled for a second.  
  
"You haven't called me Jaysie since seventh grade, Addie." I smiled back at him. Jay's smile faded.  
  
"Why are you here Adam?" There was that question again. I couldn't tell him the truth. 'Sorry Jay but I was spying on you and then you came towards me so I hid in what turned out to be your locker room.' Er NO perhaps not.  
  
"I, I came to say sorry." Wow nice cover Adam. Although with the look Jay was giving me, he may not have bought it.  
  
"You just did."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Jaysie pwease!" This worked when I was ten. I'd call him Jaysie and smile sweetly, then I'd give him a noogie. Then we'd laugh and go off to play soccer somewhere. I wish we could do that now.  
  
"Don't be pathetic Adam!"  
  
"Jay!"  
  
"You think you can just waltz in he and act babyish and everything will be Ok. You're selfish and stupid. You think you can control me, you think you can make me do anything you want, you think you can make everything ok. BUT YOU CAN'T"  
  
"Jay?"  
  
"get out."  
  
"Jay please."  
  
" GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"  
  
Jay shoved me through the doorway and slammed the door.  
  
I'd lost him.  
  
************  
  
Author: This will get better I promise. It's just my first Adam/Jay fic so I'm a beginner at this. 


	3. A problem shared

Author: Sorry it took so long! Here's the next chapter. I've the character Nikki from 'ill fate' fic. For those of you who haven't read it, she's Lita/Amy's sister and Jeff fancies her. This fic is set after ill fate, so some spoilers.  
  
*************** In the canteen  
  
"I still don't get it!"  
  
I sighed. Trying to explain a delicate problem to Nikki-the-amazingly- tactless-one was like trying to teach an Elephant to Ballet dance. Difficult. However, she was the only person I could trust not to;  
  
Laugh.  
  
Be disgusted at my being gay.  
  
Or c) Tell Jay.  
  
"So how did Jay react when you told him you loved him." She asked. I groaned.  
  
"That's the point Nikki! I didn't tell him."  
  
"I'll tell him for you."  
  
"NO!" I said a little louder than I had intended to. Some people began looking at us. "No," I whispered. "Jay must never know, not now."  
  
Nikki looked at me sympathetically. "What exactly happened when you went to talk to him?"  
  
"He screamed abuse at me, said I was trying to control him, then threw me out." I stared into my lap so she wouldn't see that my eyes were glossy. What was wrong with me? I never get all choked up and emotional. Nikki put her hands over mine and smiled. She might be tactless, stubborn and oblivious to most things, but sometimes she was a caring sympathetic person who could sort everything out. I forced back my emotions and got up. "Thanks for listening," I said.  
  
*************************  
  
Nikki's POV  
  
"Jeff?" I said. "What if someone had a secret. But they promised someone else they wouldn't tell but you think it would be better if you told someone that they don't want to know because you think that I would be solved if you did?"  
  
Jeff looked confused. "Huh? Want to tell me in English?"  
  
I leaned against him and he put his arms around me.  
  
"Promise you wont tell anyone."  
  
Jeff nuzzled my cheek. "Promise."  
  
"Ok, there's this whole thing with Adam and Jay. You know they're not speaking to each other. Well ..Adam's Gay."  
  
Jeff Touched his nose to mine.  
  
"Gay as in Happy?"  
  
"Gay as in Homosexual Jeff."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He's in love with Jay."  
  
"does Jay know?"  
  
"no."  
  
"Is Adam going to tell him?"  
  
"He's scared of what will happen I guess."  
  
"We should help them."  
  
"How?"  
  
He leaned forward and kissed me. "We'll think of something".  
  
**************  
  
Adam's POV  
  
**************  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
It was just going to eat me up inside until I did.  
  
There he was.  
  
Where's he going?  
  
I got up and followed Jay towards the ladder that lead up to the titantron. We were the only ones out in the ring. What was he going to do?  
  
*************  
  
Authors note: What is Jay going to do? Will Adam stop him? How are Jeff and Nikki going to help them. Please read and review to find out.  
  
P.S. I'm Purposely not including Matt and Lita in this story so you wont know what happens to them. 


	4. Complicated

Author's note: As I've promised to finish all of my existing fanfictions by 1st January, here is the next chapter of Unbreak my heart. This one is also a cliff-hanger but this is probably the penultimate chapter.  
  
*********** Jay was sitting on the crossbeam of the titantron, he has a notebook open on his lap and is writing in it.  
  
"Jay?" I whispered. He jumped and snapped the diary shut.  
  
"W-what?" he stammered  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"NOTHING!" he snapped  
  
"Couldn't you do nothing somewhere a little less, Dangerous?"  
  
"What's it to you."  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
Jay shifted dangerously close to the edge and I made a move towards him.  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Jay!"  
  
"I'm serious Adam."  
  
"So am I, get away from there."  
  
Jay shifts even closer to the edge and leans over. I shudder. It's got to be 100 feet to the ground.  
  
"Would you cry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I did kill myself, would you cry?"  
  
I stammer, not sure what he wants me to say.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yes. I'd cry for you." I say, still not sure what he's trying to do. He puts the notebook down.  
  
"why would you cry?"  
  
Ok, now I was confused.  
  
"Because I care about you Jay."  
  
Jay gets up and climbs back down to the ground without another word.  
  
I stand still. Utterly confused.  
  
***************  
  
Nikki's POV  
  
*************  
  
"I've got an idea" I say. Jeff looks at me. "We have to find out how Jay feels about Adam. Y'know. Why he's mad at him." Jeff nods.  
  
"We could read that notebook thing he always keeps with him."  
  
I grin. "We have to get it first."  
  
Jeff kisses me. "Leave it to me"  
  
*************  
  
Author: Ok I know that was short but my internet time is up! Bye! 


	5. Diary

Authors note: Argh! The clock is ticking. It's close to 1 Jan now. I'd better hurry up and write!  
  
*********  
  
Nikki's POV  
  
********  
  
I opened the door to Jay's locker room and looked inside. He wasn't there. Good. I unzipped his bag and started looking for his diary. I DID feel guilty about going through his stuff. Honestly I did. But I HAD to find out how he felt about Adam. It was going to tear both of them apart if they carried on like this, I had to know.  
  
I finally found his notebook, (did he really think I wouldn't find it inside the mini-bar?) and opened the front page.  
  
Then I shut it again.  
  
I couldn't read it.  
  
I had to.  
  
I opened the front page again. The word 'Adam' caught my eye. I couldn't help it. I read it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I saw Adam again today. Looking as gorgeous as ever. Oh man I have to stop thinking like that! If he ever knew he'd kill me. Or jump off of a bridge. Either way he'd be totally disgusted. I don't think I'm Gay. It's not men I like, It's just him. Adam. I love him. I do. Oh Gawd I have to stop thinking like this. I moved to RAW to keep myself from going crazy around him. I thought he'd hate me for it but he tried to apologise a few days ago. I nearly told him how I felt, then I caught myself. I yelled at him instead and threw him out. He'll hate me now. But dammit I still love him!  
  
Until the next time,  
  
Jason  
  
I stared a the book in my hand. IT WAS TRUE! I had to tell Adam.  
  
******************  
  
1 hour later. Adam's POV  
  
******************  
  
I couldn't believe it.  
  
I looked up at Nikki. The girl who's given me the diary one hour ago. I'd just finished it. I still couldn't believe that Jay loved me. I had to tell him. I stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Nikki.  
  
"Jay. I have to tell him I love him"  
  
Nikki stood up. I though for a moment she was going to stop me. But then she hugged me.  
  
"Good luck!" she said.  
  
"Thanks" I said "I'm gonna need it!" 


	6. Everything turns out OK!

Author's note: Shout out to KazzaXtreme who nagged me for ages to update this! (Only kidding Kazza) This chappie is dedicated to you! Waves  
  
***********  
  
Jay's POV  
  
************  
  
Where is my damn diary? I know it was just here! And now it's gone. I duck down and start rooting around UNDER the mini-bar in case by some supernatural act it has ended up under there. I don't find it but I DO find a silver bangle. Picking up the familiar looking bangle I examine it critically. Then something clicked in my mind and I remembered where I'd seen it before.  
  
"Nikki." I cursed. I didn't know that she had taken my diary for certain but she had been here, by my diary's hiding place and now my diary was missing. It was more than a little suspicious. But before I could go to confront her my door opened. I turned to see Adam with my diary clutched in his hand.  
  
"Adam what are yo-" I was cut off by his lips on top of mine.  
  
***********  
  
Adam  
  
***********  
  
Oh my God.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
This is bad  
  
Very very bad.  
  
Mmmmmm Jay  
  
All my doubts evaporate when Jay returns my kiss and wraps his arms around my waist. We finally break apart and he stares at me.  
  
"Did you read my Diary?" he asks  
  
"Uh!" a million excuses flit through my brain but Jay kisses me again which implies he doesn't care if I did or not.  
  
"I'm Sorry I was such a Prick to you" He says. "It was because,"  
  
"I know." I say indicating the diary. "It doesn't matter."  
  
Jay smiled and kissed me again.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"More than friends." I said "I Love you"  
  
"I love you too.  
  
************  
  
Epilogue  
  
************  
  
Commentator 1: And If Edge can get the pin he and Christian have done it!  
  
Commentator 2: We could be looking at the new Tag team champions!  
  
Commentator 1: One, Two, THREE  
  
Announcer: The winner of this match and the NEW World Wrestling Federation Tag team champion, Edge and Christian!  
  
The End 


End file.
